The Spider and the Owl
by justsomerandomwriter
Summary: Annabeth had lost Percy in the Giant war. Two years later after attending Empire State she met Peter what was once a friendship is now turning into something more. Can the two navigate their lives and maybe find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

All Annabeth saw when she slept was death and screams. Percy yelling out in pain and his eyes going stale as a giant's spear pierced his torso and through his body. Annabeth screams Percy's name, but no sound comes out. Her dream shifts into a dark void with the silhouette of a boy with messy hair and a sword in his hand.

"You let me die. It's all your fault." Says the voice.

"Percy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough to...", Annabeth couldn't finish her sentence. The silhouette faded away and Annabeth Chase awoke to the sounds of cars and people shouting out in the New York night. Ever since Greece she hadn't been able to sleep or focus much.

After the war, Annabeth had decided to move to New York. She attended Empire State University in New York. It felt right in New York she was close to camp, her mom, and Percy. She would go visit is grave out in the cemetery outside the city. The report for mortals was that he had died in a boating accident in Greece. The two years following his death had been rough to say the least.

Annabeth grabbed her phone and dialed the only person she could really think of at this late at night and who would be up.

Peter Parker.

Peter and Annabeth had met their freshman year of college. It took awhile for Annabeth to open up and get to know Peter. She found out that his Uncle Ben had died when he was fifteen, and his girlfriend Gwen Stacy had been killed by a mortal super villain named the Green Goblin the year before he attended college. It wasn't until the following year however when she discovered his 'other' life. Her closest friend was Spider-Man. He had came to her apartment all bloodied and battered after a fight with Doc Ock . While patching him up she decided to tell him about her other life as well.

Over the summer and through the school year the two had covered for each other whenever one had to do hero business as they liked to call it. Peter once even met Annabeth's mother which went as well as one would think when one person is dressed and themed after your sworn enemy. Peter once took Annabeth all the way to the top of the Empire State building for some peace and quite during the rush of finals.

Annabeth smiled at the memory, the rush of swinging through the air and seeing the whole city she felt like she was happy. Her hands started to shake as she looked through her contacts for Peters number.

'Hopefully he's just finishing up a patrol' she thought.

He picked up on the third ring. The sound of gunfire and cursing could be heard in the background.

"This is your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, what do I owe you this lovely late night call Ms. Chase". He said over the chaos.

"Peter…the nightmares are back when your done with patrols could you-"

"Hold that thought Annie"

She groaned at the nickname and heard the sounds of webs being shot out and muffled yelling.

"Hi, I'm back Now what where were we?", Peter said in a very tired sounding voice.

"Could you come over to…..stay the night?" Annabeth replied.

"Yeah, I'm about 20 minutes away from your place so I can be on my way"

"Thank you Peter"

She hanged up the phone, curling into her blankets waiting for Peter. Not since Percy had she ever felt so safe with someone. The way he smiled at her during lunch or talking about science and him being interested in what her Demigod life was like was amazing.

She heard her balcony door opened and in walked Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man. Mask off with a cut on his left cheek looking worried as ever.

"Car chase took longer than I thought" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed putting a hand over hers.

The blonde Demigod smiled at him squeezing his hand tightly. "It's fine, all that matters is you're here." She grabbed a small cloth from her nightstand and began disinfecting the cut on Peter's cheek.

"Your reliving the moment all over again aren't you? The battle in Greece…..Percy?

Peter's voice trailed at the mention of Annabeth's dead boyfriend. Just the mention of his name brought tears in Annabeth's grey eyes. Clutching the sheets of her bed holding back the tears she nodded looking at the wall crawler.

"Peter can we…..go to our spot?" Annabeth asked in an almost whispered tone. She needed to get out of her apartment. She needed to think and calm herself. Their spot as they called it was the top of the Empire State building. The gateway to Olympus and their spot to talk about life.

Pulling down his mask the spider themed hero wrapped his arms around her and led her to the window. Opening the window he shot out a web line to a nearby building.

And then they jumped out.

The rush of wind and the sound of cars hit Annabeth like truck. She saw the streets of Manhatten below loved when Peter took her web slinging. It felt therapeutic in a way, Just watching the world wiz by in a blur. No problems no nightmares no monsters trying to kill her. Just her and Peter in their own world where no one could bother them.

The glow of the empire state building came into view as the two friends made their way to the building. As they came to the top of the building thunder could be heard up above. Zeus was not going to let the stay up their for too long. Peter set Annabeth down and took off his mask.

"You know it wasn't your fault Annabeth. You did everything you could to save him." Peter's voice was soft and shaking. "When….when Gwen died I blamed myself for months hell I even quit being Spider-Man. Then I met you."

Annabeth could feel her cheeks go red. Spider Man had been gone for 9 months before the two of them had met Her face flustered more as Peter held her hand. The two sat in silence for a long time probably close to an hour listening to the cars go by as Manhattan moved below them.

Annabeth laid her head on Peter's chest her nerves calmed down. For once in a long time she did not feel afraid to go to sleep. She let the sound of Peters heart drown out the last few years of death and sadness that had consumed her. Maybe this was the start of something more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -The Day After.

Sunlight crept into Annabeth's bedroom apartment, the light just peeking through the closed blinds was enough to wake Annabeth up. That was the most sleep she had gotten in the last two years. When she started to roll over the demigod felt hands hold onto her waist. She turned over to see a sleeping Peter Parker, snoring peacefully, still in his Spider-Man costume from the night before. She had forgotten that he crashed at her place after being so tired from patrolling.

Gently without waking him up Annabeth made her way to the kitchen. With a small robe and her hair pulled up she thought of her and Peter's relationship as she brewed her morning coffee.

'We aren't together, are we? He's my best friend and I don't want him in danger in my life and he doesn't want me in danger with his.' She had always fancied Peter for his intellect and the way he would make the most out of even the worst of his situations, but could she really put her heart out for him even if it meant she might lose another person closest to her.

She sipped her morning coffee lost in her thoughts as a veil of mist began to form on the island counter top in the center of her kitchen. The image started coming into view and her friend Leo Valdez came into picture in the forges of the Hephaestus cabin.

"Hey Annabeth, happy birthday!" the boy shouted eagerly.

She almost dropped her coffee had she really forgotten about her own birthday. The last 12 hours had been rough sure but nothing like this.

"Thanks Leo. How's everything at camp", asked Annabeth quietly loud enough for him to hear, but not loud enough to wake up Peter.

He told her everything was fine, Calypso and him were finally opening that mechanic shop out west. The two demigods chatted like no time had passed between them, they chatted about almost everything except for the war with the giants.

"You look good Annabeth, like you seem a lot better since…you know," Leo had said. It was true, ever since Peter had come into her life things had been better. After Percy died, she hadn't talked to any of her friends from camp in a long time. It was Peter who had suggested she try and get herself out there again into the world of the living.

"Listen I gotta go, but if I can get everyone together maybe we can all have a late birthday dinner next weekend," Leo asked. Annabeth nodded at this. "Could I bring a friend? Before you even ask Leo Valdez no, he's not my boyfriend."

The young boy nodded, "Say no more any friend of Annabeth's is a friend of Leo Valdez." Leo and Annabeth said their goodbyes and Leo ended the Iris message.

Annabeth finished her coffee and checked her phone and immediately almost dropped it. She had lost track of time and was late for her internship. She ran into her room and quickly and quietly hoping Peter wouldn't wake up with her half naked. Today was going to be a long day.

XxX

Peter Parker awoke with the feeling of something on his forehead. Opening his eyes to see that a sticky note was placed on his head. Taking off said note he realized it was from Annabeth.

 _Peter,_

 _Sorry to run late for work! If you're not busy later could we talk later after I get home?_

 _Sincerely Annabeth_

 _P.S You snore in your sleep._

Peter's faced paled at the could we talk part. 'Did I say something stupid last night? Is something wrong again? Is it the old Parker Luck?'

Peter didn't have time to think as his phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID it was his Aunt May and Peter quickly answered it.

"Peter are you home right now? I was hoping we could go get lunch today," asked May.

"Actually I'm at Annabeth's, she needed help studying last night so I stayed over to help her out. I can meet you for lunch tomorrow?"

Aunt May let out a small laugh, "Peter you and Annabeth are more then welcome to have a birthday dinner for her at my house. I've always liked that girl Peter, I think you two would make beautiful children." Peter could feel his cheeks grow red at that last sentence.

"It's not like that Aunt May, we're just friends."

The old woman sighed, "If you would only see the way that girl looks at you Peter, Your as stubborn as your Uncle Ben when we were dating. I know its been awhile since Gwen but you mustn't let one heartbreak revolve around your life. Now I'll get dinner started and you can bring Annabeth for her birthday.

"Alright May, see you tonight love you."

"I love you too."

As Peter hanged up the phone his thoughts just got more confused. They were from two different worlds each with their own problems. Her mother wasn't the biggest fan of him either, a demigod could take care of themselves but Peter had little interaction with her world. He could see through the mist but he'd never had to interact much with the world of the gods.

As he was going through his many different thoughts his police scanner on his phone started to go off. The police feed was going off about The Shocker robbing a bank downtown. Noticing that Peter was still in his Spider-Man costume he put on his mask and leapt out the New York apartment window following the sounds of sirens.

'Maybe beating up old Shocker would help clear my head, he's always a fun punching bag.'

XxX

A cluster of police cars were parked out in front of the bank, police officers with guns older officer in the back directing and ordering their men police commissioner Yuri Watanabe. Spider-Man made his entrance landing on top of a police car.

"What's the situation chief? Herman going for one last score," the masked hero asked jokingly.

The Commissioner nodded, "He also has a few hostages, you know what to do." Spider-Man nodded and swung into action. Opening a air vent he crawled through the air ducks listening in on what was going on down below.

Shocker had a gauntlet pointed at a small group of people huddled behind the clerks' desk. The Vault door had been busted open and two duffel bags full of money lay at the villain's feet.

The man in the yellow and red suit screamed at the hostages. "IF I SEE ANYONE MOVE YOUR ALL DEAD YOU HEAR ME!"

That was all Peter needed to jump into action. He opened the air vent and launched out of it towards Shocker. "Hey Herman didn't anyone tell you that bank robbing is ancient history?" Quipped Spider-Man as he landed in front of Shocker.

Shocker pointed both gauntlets, "You ain't stopping me this time bug!" The gauntlets let out a low hum and emanated a shock wave towards Spider-Man. The masked hero quickly leaped out of the way aiming his web shooters at both gauntlets and unloading at least 2 full web cartridges into them.

Shocker let out another blast easily destroying the webbing. Firing another blast towards Spider-Man as he swung around the bank. Spider-Man noticed that there was a slight break each time he had to fire. If he could just wait out till the gauntlets over heated he'd have a chance.

"Come on Herman, I'll even stand still for ya this time." Spider-Man stuck to the wall waiting for Shocker to fire another blast. Just as the shockwave was about to hit him as his senses told him to get out of the way. Spider-Man quickly launched himself at Shocker with full force and kicked him with both feet in the head instantly nocking him out.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Spider-Man as he went towards the group of bank workers.

They all nodded as they made their way out of the building and Spider-Man carried Shocker's unconscious body to the police.

'I stopped Shocker, but that doesn't help me with Annabeth. Maybe when I get home I can Iris message her. She did leave me that demigod money they use anyway.'

As they loaded Shocker into the police van and Peter swung towards his apartment, he couldn't help but think that things with Annabeth are slowly changing.

XxX

Annabeth collapsed on her apartments couch as she got home. She had been late and today was busy for all the interns since it was New York and the city didn't stop for anyone. Annabeth watched the news reports of Peter stopping Shocker and some anti-mutant supporter running for senate.

As she laid out she noticed a mist gather in front of her and noticed the familiar background of Peter's messy apartment. Peter was wearing a nice shirt with jeans which meant one thing, dinner at his aunts.

"Hey, I know I've been busy but I wanted to wish you happy birthday and invite you to dinner at my aunts house."

Annabeth smiled, she always enjoyed heading to May's which meant really good food. "Yeah just give me a bit to get dressed pick me up around 7?

Peter nodded and promised he wouldn't be late. Annabeth sighed happily as she got up to get ready for dinner. She was going to make the most out of tonight.

 **A/N: Hope You guys have been enjoying the story so far. At first I thought I was going to make this a one shot then I decided what the hell lets see where this leads. Feedback and reccomendations are always appreciated thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Birthday Dinners and Family Drama (with a side of worlds colliding)

 **A/N: Hey guys, I put up a poll on my profile to ask for a certain subject that could impact the future of this story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Peter and Annabeth stood at the front door of a small two-story house in Queens. They were both wearing their best clothes. Peter nocked and a woman in her mid-60's answered.

"Well don't you two look lovely. Come in I was just putting the casserole in the oven." Peter's Aunt pulled Annabeth into a hug. "Happy birthday dear." Annabeth smiled at the old woman and returned the hu as they headed inside.

The dinner was quite nice there were jokes, talks about what was going on in the two young adults lives. The three adults sat at the table chatting when a nock on the door could be heard. As aunt May began to rise from her seat Peter waved her and rose from his seat and headed towards the door.

As he opened the door, he noticed a familiar pair of grey eyes. Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy was standing at the doorstep of his childhood home. Athena's grey eyes quickly turned dark and a look of disgust could be seen.

"Mr. Parker, I was hoping to see my daughter. Could you go and tell her of my arrival? Or would that be getting in the way of your 'other' duties." The way the goddess said the word other didn't please Peter one bit. Peter put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Why yes she is, still bitter about me being friends with your daughter I see. Let me go and get her." He slmmed the door in the goddess's face and made his way back to the kitchen. Annabeth and his aunt all gave him a puzzled look.

"Did you have to close the door so hard Peter, and who was it at the door?" Asked Aunt May

Peter looked at the two women and sighed, "Annabeth your mother is here to see you, and no Aunt May her mother can not come in and have tea. Things between her and Annabeth are…..tense at the moment"

Annabeth shot out her chair and went outside to speak to the wisdom goddess. Mumbling something under her breath that Peter could only hear the words, "this is just like her."

As aunt and nephew stood there in silence for a few seconds as the door to the front door closed.

"Such a shame that Annabeth has a rocky relationship with her mother? Has it always been like this Peter?"

Peter rubbed his eyes, "It actually started when her boyfriend died, she's never told me the full story but I know it was a very messy argument with her and her mother's family. I tend to stay out of their arguments. Did you bring the cake and the present I had for Annabeth?"

Aunt May nodded as the two prepared for Annabeth's return.

XxX

With her arms crossed Annabeth stood face to face with her mom Athena. Anger built up in Annabeth that was on the verge of boiling over. Her mother stood there stone faced almost calculating her words.

"I did not come here to fight daughter. Can't a mother see her daughter on her birthday, I have not seen you in what has felt like ages. While I do not approve of your friendship with that mortal man, I have been watching you. You seem well and much better since Percy Jackson perished. I also have a gift for you.

Athena reached into her robe and pulled out a small box. Annabeth took the box opening it revealing a necklace with a green gem bordered by a gold rim. Annabeth quickly closed the lid and shoved it back into her mother.

"You don't get to come here and offer a peace offering, not after what you've done!" Annabeth yelled. She turned and made her way up the stairs to May's front door. When Annabeth looked back her mother was gone.

XxX

The door slammed shut with a loud bang. Annabeth had to muster every ounce of courage not to start crying. When she entered the Parker's kitchen, she noticed a square cake with Happy Birthday Annabeth and candles on top. Peter and May were sitting between the cake and began singing happy birthday as she sat down in front of the cake. As the song ended she thought of a wish and blew on her candles to the sounds of clapping.

"Now Peter has something for you dear." Said Aunt May as she began cutting apiece of cake for each of them.

Peter got a small box similar in size and shape as the on her mother had tried to given to her. When she opened the box she saw a small silver owl necklace. Annabeth could feel tears in her eyes, but she held them back and pulled Peter into a tight hug.

"Peter it's beautiful , now as a birthday command I have a request of you." She said with a smirk on her lips.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "your wish Is my command? It doesn't involve me streaking down the neighborhood does it?" Which earned a laugh from Annabeth and glare from Aunt May. Annabeth shook her head, "No, I would like you to meet my friends from Long island"

"Oh those friends, yeah I can make that? Do we have a place?"

Annabeth's grey eyes grew bright with an idea. "The Coffee Bean, its familiar and they know where that is."

Peter nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Annabeth smiled and gave Peter another hug. One of the best birthdays ever not even seeing her mom could bring her down.

XxX

The rest of the week moved on, monsters attacked Annabeth in Central Park. Peter had a team up with the Fantastic Four. A typical week for a demigod and a superhero. Finally the day came for Peter to meet her friends.

Peter and Annabeth both hoped that their lives did not fall apart. For Peter it was because he didn't want to disappoint Annabeth, for Annabeth it was because it had been a long time since she had seen her friends, but also because when you have a large amount of demigods bad things tend to happen.

As the pair made their way to the coffee bean on a late Saturday night, Annabeth could see through the window some familiar faces. A pale faced boy wearing all black was sitting in the corner booth with a beautiful blonde boy next to him. The two boys noticed Annabeth right away, Will Solace waving and Nico trying to hide himself in his black jacket.

The blonde boy gave Annabeth a hug and Peter a hand shake. "Annabeth good to see you, and you must be Peter. Nice to meet you I'm Will and this silent boy in black is my boyfriend Nico" The boy next to Will gave him a slight punch in the arm and slight glare.

"Just you guys right now?" Annabeth asked.

"Leo and Calypso are out taking in some of the sights, and Piper and Jason are on there way as far as we know."

As soon as Will said this a native American girl and a blonde hair boy walked into the Coffee bean. Annabeth ran over and gave the girl a hug and chatted at the three young adults made their way to the table.

Annabeth introduced the couple as Piper and Jason to Peter who waved at the to of them.

"So….who are you guys godly parent?" asked Peter, to which a long silence and all the demigods turned towards Annabeth. The blonde haired demigod blushed a deep red, explaining that Peter could see through the mist. Except for the part that he was Spider-Man, she told the story of how Peter had seen Annabeth fight a hellound. The other demigods told Peter their godly parent, Jason was a roman demi-god which confused Peter to no end.

"Is..it like a split personality disorder like one moment he's Zeus then next he gets angry and then he's Jupiter?" Peter had asked confusingly which got a good chuckle from everyone.

Finally a young man with brown skin and a dark black curly hair entered in running to give Annabeth a hug followed by a young caramel haired girl rolling her eyes at the boy letting out a small laugh. The two were introduced to Peter as Leo and Calypso. Leo was a son of Hephaestus and Calypso was actually a former Titan that had been on an island for thousands of years until meeting and falling in love with Leo.

Leo made a small flame appear on his fingers which gave Peter a small smile. "My friend Johnny Storm would like to have a word with you on that Leo." This comment made the demigods turn to all look at Peter including Annabeth. "I used to take pictures for the Daily Bugle, mostly of Spider-Man but whenever the Fantastic Four teamed up with Spidey. I sort of became friends with the Richards family as well."

Questions of what other super heroes Peter had met during his time at the Bugle. The demigods shared their adventures around the world during The Giant War. They never discussed Greece as not to upset Annabeth. When Peter was gone the demigods turned towards Annabeth.

"He seems nice Annabeth, he reminds us a lot of Percy." Piper had said as Peter got out of ear shot. "I know your not ready for it yet. Heartache takes time, but as a daughter of Aphrodite I can kind of tell these things. You two just have this…aura around you two that pulls you together." Annabeth smiled at this and nodded.

Peter was walking back towards the table when he felt his spider-sense go off. He turned towards the window to see a figure in black armor walking towards the Coffee Bean. The man in black raised a hand pointing a finger towards the building. Three Hellhounds appeared out of a dark portal, the man snapped his fingers and the hellhounds crashed through the small coffee shop.

Mortals screamed and ran out the building not knowing what they were actually seeing. For all the demigods knew they could be seeing rabid dogs. Suddenly bronze steel weapons were in each demigods hands. The man in black armor stood where he was as the hellhounds surrounded the demigods.

Annabeth looked around for Peter, but he was nowhere in sight. Jason vaulted with his roman golden spear and kicked the hellhound in the face and the battle was on. One of the hellhounds leapt and opened its mouth ready to clamp on Nico as a bronze tipped arrow went through its skull turning the hellhound into dust.

Leo began to form two fire balls throwing them at the center Hellhound. Annabeth leapt over the last Hellound charging at the man in black. The man in black armor drew his bronze-iron sword, Annabeth dodged the initial swing of the sword dodging to the left. The man swept Annabeth's legs and she fell on her back, the man in the armor tilted his head. "The age of the gods is over, Uranus will rise and destroy all life on Earth. The totems will lead us to His resurrection. " The man lifted his sword ready to strike down.

The man in black never got to thrust his sword down. A red and blue blur kicked the man in armor his helmet flying off. The man had long dark hair and yellow eyes, Annabeth had heard Peter talk about this man. Morlun, the man rose and hissed, the other demigods and Spider-Man had now surrounded Annabeth. Morlun was cornered.

"This was a warning demigod, my family only thought that the essence of the Spider could keep us alive. The next time we meet I shall feast on one of your bones." With the that the man retreated to a portal. The demigods had won but now they had a new problem Uranus had followers and they were trying resurrect him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Fallout

Spider-Man had swung out of sight of Annabeth, she and the other demigods walked the streets of New York looking for Peter. Annabeth knew he was probably somewhere near. Though she couldn't stop thinking about what Morlun had told her.

'the age of gods is over, Uranus will rise and destroy life on Earth.'

That should have been impossible, when Kronos killed his father Uranus's remains turned into Aphrodite. Unless that was somehow both wrong and true it didn't make any sense. Maybe asking Chiron would help. She pushed the thought aside for now as the group of demigods searched for Peter.

"Hey guys over here!" yelled out a familiar voice.

The demigods looked behind them to see Peter Parker running towards them. "When the attack happened, I ran out back and got as far as I could. When I came back to look for you guys I had to look all over the block for you guys." Peter looked at Annabeth with a look that asked if she knew if her friends had bought the lie.

Annabeth pulled Peter into a tight hug, "We're just glad your safe. We got worried when we didn't see you after the fight."

"We're going to head to Camp Half-Blood to tell Chiron about the attack. Maybe he can go to Olympus and get the story straight from them?" Said Jason, the demigods gave their goodbyes to Peter and Annabeth. Nico opened up a portal of pitch darkness and all the demigods went through it.

As the two friends walked through Manhattan Annabeth spoke up, "I thought you killed him."

Peter was in thought as she said this. The first time Morlun had fought Peter he had almost died. It took Peter beating him up full of radiation to finish the job eventually killing the man known as Morlun, or so he thought. "I'm as confused as you are Annabeth." He noticed a small black hair on the front of Annabeth's shirt and plucked it off her. "Maybe I can ask Dr. Richards about what's going on. Also given that Morlun knows who you are I think its best you stay with me tonight."

Annabeth glared at him, "Peter I'm a trained demigod, I can take care of myself."

"You don't get it, Morlun will not hesitate to kill you. He may have this time to test you and see what all of you could do. But the next time he comes he will not stop until everyone who is in his way is dead." Peter retorted, "I can't lose you Annabeth" he held her hand as he said this. Which made Annabeth blush slightly and she nodded.

XxX

Peter awoke the next morning with Annabeth's arms wrapped tightly around him. Carefully turning around to look at her as she slept. Last night had been rough for the two Peter kept watch over her in case Morlun or anyone else demigod related or not tried to take her. Ever since she came into his life things had been different, but in a good way and for the first time in a long time he thought of talking to God or the gods.

'I can bench press a car. I can climb up the side of a wall, fight twenty guys to a standstill. Swing across skyscrapers, feel a bullet coming my way and move out of the way. But something in her makes me gentle, makes me gentle, makes me strong. She makes me happy to be alive. So, here's the thing God…or gods, I know I complain a lot. I know that we have issues with each other, but for today… thank you. Thank you for her.'

He didn't know what the future had in store for them or his feelings for Annabeth, but he knew she was special to him. That he would do anything to protect her. Morlun, Uranus, the gods themselves would not stop him from keeping her safe. He got up slowly and checked his phone, he had sent out a DNA sample of Morlun that he found on Annabeth to Reed Richards. Sure enough there was a response from Reed telling him to come by the Baxter Building. He was going to find answers to all of this.

XxX

The cold labrotory of Earth 001 was silent except for the sound of boots and the occasional rise of bubbles from the tank in the room. Morlun stared at the tank, inside was a white liquid that was trying to form itself. In his mind the being spoke to him.

"For eons I have watched the world fall into the lap of fools. My own son was ousted by his son like I. When he could not Overthrow the gods my old love Gaia could not stop them. They did not think like I do, they used our worlds creatures and monsters. While here in this city called New York, it has monsters of its own."

Morlun nodded at this, he had been resurrected by this creature called Uranus. Supposedly a god, the original god you might say. He had given Morlun sight to this other world of the Greek pantheon. Not only that but he felt a hunger not just for the spider totem, but a new one as well. These beings known as demigods were also a fruitful meal as well even more powerful then a Spider totem.

"When will we attack these demigods my master? My family and I are hungry for demi god blood. If what you say is true then all we need is to attack them straight on. We can take all of them my lord, they will not expect us." Asked Morlun.

The being in the tank gave a small chuckle, "patience is key, we will bring them down bit by bit. I have a task for you." As the being known as Uranus gave instructions to Morlun a crooked smile began to form a Morlun's lips.

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter today guys, I promise the next one will be longer. The thought sppech/ prayer thing is actually from ASM in 2001 I believe by Michael J Stravinzky (Idk how you spell it). I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Any other Marvel Heroes or Villians you would like to see added in this story?**


End file.
